


Child Mending

by FallzVentus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Gen, Jester is precious, Kiri is adorable, Late Night Conversations, Sleepy Bird, episode 20 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Jester is having trouble sleeping after the fight in the swamp. She doesn't know what to do. Thankfully, there is someone there to comfort her.





	Child Mending

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a while ago, but life happened. I tried writing the Traveler and Jester the best that I could. The Traveler is still a very mysterious character so I did my best. I hope you guys enjoy this short story overall. I love how caring Jester is so this just felt like a nice thing to write. Enjoy this little story.

Jester couldn’t sleep. She knew she needed to rest. They had a big and dangerous mission to go on tomorrow, but her mind was uneasy. She had questions that needed to be answered. Questions related to those black feathers she saw earlier. She looked over her shoulder to see their newly added party member peacefully sleeping. Possibly dreaming about her family. Jester sighed and sat up. It didn’t look like sleep was going to come visit her any time soon. 

“What keeps you up so late, child?” a voice said before her. She quickly looked up and submitted to the grin that appeared on her face. She jumped from the bed and hugged the man in the green hooded cloak. 

“I’m so happy you’re here. It’s been a really long day,” she said. The Traveler chuckled and separated from the blue tiefling. 

“Tell me all about it,” he said gently. Jester knew her patron already knew everything that happened, but she was excited to tell him the story anyway. 

“Well, we took on two jobs for the Gentleman. He’s going to pay us a lot of gold for doing them. The first one is in the swamp not far from here. We have to look for a safehouse. Along the way here, we got attacked by these big gators.” Jester stretched out her arms to try to show just how big the gators were. The Traveler chuckled and urged her to continue. She explained how the battle took place. How Nott almost died and how Yasha tore one of the gator’s jaws apart. He smiled as he listened. It was good that the young tiefling stuck inside of a brothel was now traveling the world and meeting all sorts of people and seeing different places. 

“And after we finished talking to Kiri, I carved into the gator and...” She grew silent. She looked back over to Kiri. The Traveler followed her gaze. 

“You worry for her,” he said. 

“We think the feathers we found inside of the gator belong to her siblings instead of her parents, but what if they belong to her entire family? What if she’s an orphan now?” The deity hummed. 

“The world is not a kind place, as I’m sure you have learned by now, but you make the best of it. If her parents are truly gone, then she will begin the process of learning that lesson.” 

“Is there really nothing we can do to help her?” The Traveler looked over the young kenku once more. She was still sleeping soundly in the bed; unaware of the new presence in the room. The cloak around around her body barely covered her feathery features, but it seemed perfect for her build. He smiled and looked to Jester. 

“I’m sure you can find a way to help her. You do manage to brighten everyone’s day and she seems like a very curious child.” Jester smiled brightly. 

“I already told her all about Tusk Love and how it is the greatest love story ever.” She suddenly gasped. “I can tell her about you and everything you taught me.” He chuckled. 

“Are you going to make her a follower like you?” 

“Hmm, maybe. I could use some help telling everyone how wonderful you are.” The Traveler smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I wish you luck on your venture. Hopefully you’ll be able to find her parents,” he said. He removed his hand and began to leave.

“Will I see you again?” she asked. The deity gave her one last smile. 

“I can be near or I can be far, but I will always be here. Take care of your young friend.” Jester nodded and looked over at Kiri. She remembered when she was that young. She remembered how lonely it could be. Hopefully, she would be able to find her parents when she casts Sending. She suddenly blinked as she remembered something else. 

“Oh I-” she started as she turned around, but was only met with empty space. She pouted. “I hate it when he does that.” She grumbled for a few more seconds and then looked to Kiri one last time. “We’ll find your parents Kiri. I promise.” 

Jester gently ran her hand against the kenku’s cheek and headed off to bed. They had a big day tomorrow.


End file.
